Just Business
by Alvarez10
Summary: The Winchesters aren't the only ones enslaved by the Family Business even though it does feel as if they are often very alone. Evelynn Kennerson is the youngest child of a family friend of the Winchesters. Just like the Winchesters, this family seems to have a natural tendency to get into trouble. Although, we all know what happens to family friends of the Winchesters, don't we?
1. Chapter 1- Impossible

"Dad, do you think we should fill the tub in case the power goes out?" Evelynn asked her father as she looked out the window of their kitchen. The kitchen was small, and the island in the middle seemed to take up more space than necessary but it was the perfect size for their small family. Evelynn's favorite part about the kitchen was the large bay window that overlooked their back yard. It was later in the evening but not too late for the sun to have set. However, there was a storm coming up on them and the clouds were almost black.

"Probably." He said as he read the paper at the table. She looked at him and tried to share her worry but he was just too involved in the paper.

"Can I ask what you're reading?" Evelynn asked her father curiously with a slight childlike demeanor. He could tell that she was just trying to pick up conversation so he glanced subtly at her over the rim of his glasses. He couldn't help but let a small smile sneak through his stoic expression when he saw her.

"I'm looking for information." He answered and then looked back down at the paper.

"What kind of information?" Evelynn prodded a little bit more but with caution.

"Just go fill the tub, honey." He smirked and she sighed. She did as she was told even though she didn't really want to. She didn't mind doing what her father told her to do, she was raised to be an obedient child, but she has noticed lately that he has been acting slightly different. He has been very tuned in to the news and she really hasn't been able to get him away from reading the paper or even some magazines.

"Evelynn, will you stay in there for a minute?" Her dad said in a louder voice but not a yell from the kitchen.

"Uhh, sure!" Evelynn said in a questionable tone. She wasn't sure why her father would ask her to do that. She couldn't really hear anything over the sound of the rushing water but she thought that she might have heard a second voice. She tried to listen closely but they were on the other side of the house and the water echoed in the bathroom.

"What do you mean, _'he's gone'_?" She heard her father's voice raise in the other room. She couldn't help but let her curiosity get the best of her. She stepped out of the bathroom and quietly stepped into the hallway. She made sure to stay in the dark of the hallway so that they couldn't see her. Evelynn was surprisingly good at sneaking around.

"We were on a hunt and he just _disappeared_. He didn't leave our sight for a second but he just vanished." A softer voice spoke but she couldn't see the face that matched it. She tried to get as close to the doorway as possible without having it being known that she was there. At this point, she was really too curious, almost nosy, to care whether or not they saw her.

She saw that her father was speaking to two people. He was facing two men, one was around six foot, about her father's height, and the other was about four or five inches taller. They seemed just a few years older than she was but she couldn't help but think that they looked oddly familiar.

"So, you're telling me that instead of looking for him you chose to come back here and tell me?" William, Evelynn's father, asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"The thing was, Will, he was acting really strange." The shorter man said with a little bit of irritation in his voice. His voice was low and she couldn't tell whether he was trying to talk quietly or if he just had a low voice.

"How strange?" Will asked with a bit of skepticism ringing in his voice.

"We think," The taller one spoke but he couldn't finish the words.

"We think he might have been possessed." The shorter one practically growled. The shorter one obviously did not like that Will did not believe him.

"Impossible." Will said without missing a beat.

"Then how do you explain why he ditched this?" The shorter guy asked curiously as he held up a necklace. Evelynn was shocked to see him holding up her brother's necklace. It made her nervous because that was a necklace that their mother gave him when he turned ten. She gave Evelynn a matching ring when she reached the same milestone five years after he did.

"Why would he take that off? He knows that it was protecting him." Will practically growled even lower.

"That's the same thing that we asked." The taller man spoke with a wary glance at the shorter man.

"That's why we immediately came back here." He explained and suddenly she made eye contact with the shorter one who still would have towered over her. His eyebrows narrowed ever so slightly but he just looked back to Will.

Suddenly, Evelynn remembered that the bathtub was still running.

She walked back in a bit of a shock but she couldn't help but wonder why they were talking about her brother, Liam. Evelynn thought that he was away at school, why would he be with them? She didn't even think that she's ever seen those guys before. However, she knew that they did seem very familiar but she couldn't place why.

"Evelynn?" A low voice behind her startled her. She jumped and turned around to see a broad shouldered man with a jacket on over a green button up. He wore dark jeans and he had shaggy blonde hair that stood up as if he styled it.

"Yes?" She asked quietly. It didn't really rub her strangely that he knew her name. However, she did feel slightly intimidated by him and the permanent scowl he had on his face.

"Have you had a call from your brother within the past week or so?" He tried to soften his face when he saw that she stepped back a little bit when he stepped further into the bathroom.

"Well, I mean, a couple of days ago he called. He always calls every Friday. We just like to stay in contact while he's at school, yah know?" She answered and he gave a slow nod of his head but she could tell he didn't understand.

"What did he say? Did he say anything odd or strange? Or seem like he wasn't himself?" He asked and she just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who are you?" She asked changing the tempo a little bit. He was surprised by her asking the question but a small smile spread across his face.

"I'm Dean." He said casually but Evelynn just stared at him. He rolled his eyes at the fact that he couldn't just get information from her without her getting suspicious. "Dean Winchester. You are your father's daughter."

"Are you friends with my brother?" Evelynn ignored his last statement as she turned the water off without turning from him.

"You can say that." He answered with another slow head nod. Evelynn wasn't sure if she could exactly trust this man but if he knew her brother then he had to be good. It occurred to her that he curled his lip up in a way as if he were sorting through information to tell her. She realized that it wouldn't help anything if she told him that she didn't believe him. He was just _one of her brother's friends,_ right?

"He kept asking me where dad was and if I was safe. He sounded a bit nervous, which he never is, so I was a little bit worried, too." She explained and he just looked off into space as if he was delving into a memory.

"He said that he was with some friends so he had to go but he said that if he called again to not answer it." She mumbled the last part because she was still confused by it.

"Has he called since then?" He asked but Evelynn shook her head. "Well, thank you for being honest." He said as he went to go turn away.

"Wait." She mumbled but he turned his shoulders towards her slowly. He had a strange physical presence that she has never really encountered before. Just from that fact, she could tell that he probably wasn't the kind of man to talk about emotions or much about himself. "Do you know why my father would be acting funny? It's not like he hasn't been himself but he has just been really interested in what's been in the papers and anything weird that has been happening." She let all the words fall out of her mouth without really thinking about it.

"I…." He paused and looked at her suspiciously. "You don't know what he's looking for?" Dean asked curiously and Evelynn crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't exactly sure what to say to that question. "Okay. Listen to me, your dad is just a nut." Dean gave a little shrug with a small grin and then stepped out. Evelynn couldn't help but give a little smile as the young man walked out of her bathroom. She already knew that her father was a little funny but she was hoping for a more thorough answer than that.

Suddenly, Evelynn's phone went off in her pocket. It was a number that she didn't know but for some reason she felt like she should answer it.

"Hello?" She asked slightly confused.

"Ev!" Her brother's voice rang through the receiver.

"Liam?" she asked frantically. He sounded as if he were in pain.

"Ev! Where's dad? I need to talk to him! Hurry!" He shouted and Evelynn quickly rushed out to the kitchen. She thrust the phone in his direction and she couldn't help but feel choked up for some reason.

"Evelynn." Her father was surprised to see her but she just thrust the phone at her father again.

"It's Liam. He sounds like he's in pain." She mumbled and tried to calm herself. Dean walked into the kitchen from down the hall and he immediately looked cautiously towards the taller man that her father was talking to. The facial expression that covered her father's face almost frightened Evelynn. However, at this point it dawned on her that something was wrong with her brother. Probably something horribly wrong.

"_Liam_."


	2. Chapter 2- Meet the Winchesters

"_Liam." _William's voice was hard and urgent. Evelynn noticed that he spoke as if he wouldn't be able to speak to his son again.

"Where is he?" Evelynn managed to keep her voice steady even though her heart was racing.

"Dad, you're on the right path." Liam let out a yell loud enough for the whole room to hear. "It is the demon that you were following. _Hurry_. It knows that I'm calling you and it will probably do all it can to get to you. They're trying to get to you and I think they know that the Winchesters are on to them also. I know it's hard but just forget me for now. They'll kill you if you don't." His words were sharp and full of pain. William knew that his son was fighting a demon possessing him right now and he did all he could to keep the emotion reflecting that from his face.

"Son, I'm going to do what I can. Where are you?" William demanded and another yell came from the receiver.

"We're still in town. He has to stay here for _business_-" A yell louder than all of the previous ones gave everyone in the room chills. When then the line suddenly went silent William took a slow breath. You could hear a pin drop in the room.

"That's right, it's _business_. Just _business_." An eerie voice spoke on the line that did not belong to Liam. The call was cut by the other line and William stared at the piece of equipment he knew that he would never understand.

"What just happened?" Evelynn demanded rather than asked. She looked to her father for information but she could tell that the man was struck hard by the conversation.

"What's the plan?" The taller young man asked after a minute of William trying to gather his thoughts. He braced himself on the counter and stared down at the granite blankly.

"Will, we gotta know whether to move or let it be, sir." Dean stepped forward and urged William on despite his emotional disposition.

"Okay," William gave a long drawn out sigh. "First things, first. Sam and Dean Winchester," He gestured to the two men. "I want you to meet my daughter, Evelynn. Evelynn, this is Sam and Dean. Their father and I served together in Vietnam." He explained and Evelynn glanced up at the taller brother.

"Pleasure." She said to him with her arms crossed over her chest. Her gaze softened when he gave a puppy-like smile.

"I'm Sam. Sam Winchester." He reached out a hand that was incredibly large for someone that seemed as young as he was. "We're also close friends with Liam." He added and Evelynn instinctively narrowed her eyes up at him. He really towered over her and he also shared the same broad shoulders as his older brother. She couldn't help but notice that they also had very similar bright green eyes.

"Where is Liam?" She turned slightly to her father. Her voice was small and she felt as if the men knew something that she did not.

"Honey, this is going to come as a bit of a shock to you," Her father started as he stepped towards her. He couldn't help but feel terribly guilty for the childlike innocence in her eyes. That was all he wanted to maintain in her life; innocence. From here on he knew it was going to be impossible. He was going to have to tell his daughter about everything; the _family business_. He didn't want to but he knew that he had to.

"I think I am at a point where I have to know." She mumbled and became wary of the looks that she was getting from Sam and Dean.

"That's true. Evelynn, your mother wasn't killed by a bear when we were out camping. She was killed by a vampire. It was alone and weak but it already knew that we were on its trail." He spoke clearly but Evelynn just stared blankly.

"She – _vampires_?" Her voice was almost mocking but she held back her sarcastic comments that always flowed so easily from her mouth. "Are you serious?" She added. She was absolutely shocked about the confession that her father just gave but she inherited his natural ability to overlook the shock of a situation and maintain function.

"I would not kid about the supernatural." His voice was hard and she knew that her mother's death was still a sore subject.

"I'm sorry, sir, I had no intentions of joking about it." She apologized but he just placed his hands on her shoulders gently.

"Evelynn, listen to me. I need to go to our storage compartment and I need to retrieve some things from there. I will be back soon but I am going to keep you here with Sam and Dean." He said as he moved swiftly to the door.

"Dad!" Her voice was sharp and intentional but he didn't stop.

"Will, I don't think that's such a good idea." Sam stepped forward but William just grabbed his keys and held onto the door for a moment.

"Boys, it's something that I have to do. Just guard the house and do what you can to protect it. I will be back as soon as I can." He opened the door but paused one more time. "Evelynn, sweetie, keep the ring your mother gave you on, okay?" He asked and Evelynn gave one solid nod even though he didn't explain why.

When the door closed all three young adults looked at each other hesitantly. Evelynn could feel a silent conversation between the two brothers. She felt oddly out of place and a feeling of isolation washed over her. She always had an idea of something strange going on in her family but she never expected _vampires_ and she distinctly remember her brother mentioning a _demon_. Her mind was racing but she knew that she wasn't going to get any information from her father. She trusted that these boys had an idea of what was going on.

"You guys don't have to exclude me from whatever you're trying to say to each other." Evelynn finally sighed after the silence started to feel uncomfortable.

"What?" Sam was surprised by her sudden tone.

"We weren't-." Dean shook his head but Evelynn just narrowed her eyes at him.

"If my brother was kidnapped by a _demon_ then I think that is justification for me to know anything that you guys have to say about the matter. Right now, I need to know everything that I can so I can protect myself, and my father, if I have to. Obviously, he's been doing this kind of stuff for years so he wouldn't need my help but it still should be good to know. Also, if what my brother said is true, then that means something is going to come after us?" She asked curiously and Dean studied her expressions. He wanted to say something smart in response but he was kind of shocked at her words and how easily she was grasping the situation. Sam was just as speechless but he made his way towards the cabinet by the stove.

"I- I think it was stupid of your dad to keep this away from you in the first place. I expected Liam to secretly tell you about it years ago but he never did." Dean watched Sam rummage through the spice cabinet.

"What are you looking for?" Evelynn asked as she turned, with an eyebrow raised, towards the giant.

"Salt. Where is it?" Sam turned towards her and mirrored her expression.

"He keeps a ton of it in the pantry." She shrugged one shoulder and Sam quickly made his way to the closet in the kitchen. "I never really understood why." She mumbled and Dean just gave a humorless laugh.

"He really hasn't told you _anything_?" He made his way towards the fridge and grabbed a beer out of it. Evelynn was surprised at how easily he removed the cap. It seemed to be a bit of second nature for him.

"Well, apparently not." Evelynn retorted a bit harsher than intended.

"Listen, don't get ticked at me for your dad not telling you about…." He wasn't sure what to call the situation. "There's no reason for you to get upset about that. Now you just need to worry about learning how to protect yourself and gank 'em." He took a sip and she was caught off guard at how comfortable he was in this situation.

Their attention was then drawn to Sam carrying two large containers of salt towards them from the pantry. The only reason Evelynn knew that they were filled with salt was because her father always made sure to have them stocked and full all the times. It never really bothered her enough to ask why. She just figured it was another dad thing that she shouldn't bother with being told not to worry about.

"_Gank_?" She asked as both of them turned their heads in time towards her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uhh," Sam's mouth slid into a grin as he saw Dean fumble over the question. "Well, it's similar to killing. I guess, we've just always said gank." Dean shrugged and smiled at his ill-fated attempt to explain the word.

"When we were little dad didn't like saying _kill_ around me. He would say it to Dean because Dean was always older than I was so Dean needed to think of something clever to use in its place." Sam explained as he tried to open the cartons of salt.

"So, gank was your first option? Or the funny one?" Evelynn felt a chuckle leave her mouth instinctively.

"Both." Dean grinned and picked up the second carton of salt. "I'll get all the doorways and you make some traps around just in case." Dean directed Sam who nodded. Dean walked off onto the section of the house where the bedrooms were and disappeared into the dark hallway.

"What is he doing?" Evelynn asked Sam curiously.

"He's blocking all exits and entrances with salt so the demons can't get in. That's why your dad probably keeps it so stocked. It's good against demons, spirits, and lots of stuff. It won't keep all of them out but it'll keep the lower pay grades out." He explained as he searched the kitchen for something else. She scoffed at how simple he made it seem but she figured that it was pointless to dwell on that.

"What are you looking for?" She asked feeling slightly useless in the situation.

"Paint or oil or something." He retorted with frustration.

"_Motor_ oil will probably be in the garage. It'll probably be there along with paint or anything else that belongs in a garage." She tried to keep her sass low but it was obvious that Sam didn't really think that one through. "Want me to go get some for you?" She asked trying to conceal her chuckle.

"That would be great." Sam sighed and shook his head slightly. Evelynn turned towards the living room which had the door to the breezeway. It took all of her self-control to not let out a laugh as she walked.

She couldn't help but think that she was going to get along well with these boys. Sam couldn't have been more than a year older than her and Dean seemed like he was her brother's age. Their relationship was very interesting. She saw the way that Sam looked up to Dean but it was obvious that Dean didn't look down on his little brother. Seeing those two together reminded her of how much she missed her brother.

It was late October and Liam wasn't planning on coming home till Thanksgiving. Hearing him yell like that on the phone still sent chills down her spine and she froze with fear in the dark garage. The large room was empty because her father's car was sitting outside in the driveway. The storm was picking up and it made the old garage creek in response to the powerful gusts. It wasn't normal for her to become incapacitated by fear but thinking about her brother being in so much pain truly froze her.

"It shouldn't storm like this in October." She observed the storm outside the window and rushed over to the shelf that held all of her father's mechanic needs. She grabbed a bottle of motor oil and turned towards the door that led to the house.

"You should put that back, darling." A dark figure stood in the doorway. Evelynn froze in fear as the figure stepped towards her.

"What are you doing in my house?" Evelynn asked as she grabbed the nearest dangerous instrument that she could reach. It was a small pickaxe that her father kept even though it really couldn't do anything.

"I'm here in search of your father." The figure stopped a few feet away from her. She recognized the man as her neighbor and she couldn't help but step back in shock.

"Mr. Sanders, some would think that it is less rude to use the front door." She said almost warningly as she gripped the pickaxe firmly at her side.

"Where is your father?" He asked suddenly sounding vicious. Evelynn gasped when the man blinked. Normally, Evelynn isn't surprised by many things but the fact that Mr. Sander's eyes were suddenly completely black and twisted her stomach with fear. "Take me to him!" He lunged towards her but she automatically swung the axe in response.

A loud scream left her mouth as she tried to run past the man. The axe left a mark in his arm but he was able to get over the pain easier than a normal person. He reached for her and yanked her hair which made her fling back. Both the axe and the motor oil flew out of her hands and Mr. Sanders held her up by her hair.

"Where did he go?" He demanded and Evelynn tried to get him to release his grasp.

"Let go of her!" Dean shouted as he aimed a handgun at Mr. Sanders. Sam immediately started reciting some kind of chant that Evelynn recognized as Latin but she wasn't exactly sure why he was speaking it towards Mr. Sanders.

"Don't shoot him!" Evelynn defended her neighbor. It wasn't till shortly after she yelled at Dean Mr. Sanders let go of her hair. She fell hard on the ground and landed on some equipment but the sight of Mr. Sanders distracted her from the pain.

Something began to come out of Mr. Sander's mouth that almost seemed to repulse Evelynn. It was some sort of black gas that was so thick Evelynn thought, for a brief moment, that it was some kind of throw up. Mr. Sander's began to writhe in pain as the gas left his body but Dean grabbed Evelynn before she could see any more of the scene.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked when he pulled her to Sam's side. She nodded once and then looked up at Sam who was still reciting the chant.

"What is he doing?" Evelynn whispered and Dean did not take his eyes off of Mr. Sanders.

"He's exorcising a demon." He spoke simply and Evelynn gaped at the sight. It only lasted a few more seconds before the gas suddenly shot out of his body and moved towards the vent that led to somewhere outside.

Evelynn didn't realize till then that she was grabbing onto Dean's sleeve due to the frightening encounter she was facing.

"Sorry." She mumbled and they both turned towards Sam. She felt slightly embarrassed to have him realize what she was doing but Dean was just glad that she was okay.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked with a voice full of concern.

"He didn't touch me other than grabbing my hair. What happened to Mr. Sanders?" She asked as she glanced towards the body that lay limp on the garage floor.

"Well, he became a meat suit for a demon, that's what." Dean explained as he walked over to the man. A trickle of blood slipped out of the man's mouth. Dean knew that he hadn't survived the attack.

"Is that what happened to Liam? Are they using him as a _meat suit_?" She asked hesitantly and Sam shot Dean a look of, _'seriously, dude?'_.

"Listen, they obviously have a reason to use your brother as a vessel. This guy, Mr. Sanders, didn't have anything to do with anything." Dean tried to comfort her.

"They don't want to kill your brother." Sam interjected.

"They're using him to get to my father?" She asked and Sam gave an unknowing shrug.

"We don't really know that for sure yet." Sam bent down and grabbed the motor oil that Evelynn dropped. "This should work great." Sam smiled and headed back towards the door that they came from. Dean walked up to Evelynn's side holding the pickaxe that Evelynn was using to fight the demon.

"It's made of iron. Good choice." He praised her and tossed it to the side. She watched the older brother walk towards the door without even bothering to look back at Mr. Sanders.

"What are we going to do with him?" Evelynn asked feeling slightly childish. It was obvious that these boys have dealt with this quite a bit and they were used to seeing mutilated people and probably lots of blood. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"We're going to leave him till your dad gets home." He said over his shoulder. He kept his body facing the door but he didn't move. "I don't know if you really understand what's going on right now but," He turned to face her. "Don't go anywhere by yourself. Yeah, you can put up a pretty good fight but demons are in a whole different ball park than what you're used to doing." His words came out a bit harsh but she could tell that he was attempting to be gentle with her.

"Why didn't my dad tell me about this stuff before?" She asked as she crossed her arms defensively. She felt insecure thinking about what just happened and the fact that she had almost no power against that demon. It was still almost impossible for her to wrap her head around the idea of it but there Mr. Sanders lay dead on the floor.

"He meant well by it. Probably like he was trying to protect you from it. The job tends to bring a lot of nasty stuff along with it so it made sense that he didn't tell you. I mean, your mom was killed by one of the things they hunted so it makes sense." He raised an eyebrow towards Evelynn to make sure that she was okay.

"Has he still been doing it after she died?" She asked curiously and Dean couldn't help but feel the betrayal in her voice.

"Listen, once you're a hunter you never go back. He has been doing it since her death but he's backed off. Your brother began to take his place and your dad wanted to make sure to be home. That is kind of great compared to other hunters…." His voice faded and she studied his expression.

"Where are your parents?" Evelynn asked curiously and Dean just held her gaze for a moment. It was very intense and Evelynn could tell that she hit a sore spot but she didn't relent from the question.

"My mom was killed when I was a kid; Sam was a baby. My dad- ha," He chuckled humorlessly. "My dad was thrown into the business shortly after. He's been bound and determined to find the thing that killed her ever since." His eyes shifted downwards. "Hey, when did this turn into a sob fest. Let's get back inside and we'll show you the ropes of demon killing." He gave a fast smile and turned to go back inside the house. Evelynn was taken off guard by his sudden change in tempo but she was glad to have a little bit of insight into the life of the Winchesters.

What she could gather was that they were probably raised by their dad on the road. It must have been impossible for them to get away from the hunting life- or _the business_ as they've referred it to. She couldn't help but almost pity them and the lifestyle they must be used to.

When Evelynn returned to the kitchen she saw that Dean was using the motor oil to draw something on the floor. She recognized it as a pentacle and immediately shot Sam a look. She couldn't help but feel strange about Dean writing that on her floor, in front of the door of all places, but she understood that he must have had his reasoning.

"What is that?" Evelynn asked curiously and Dean stood back up. He grabbed a dish towel and wiped the thick liquid off his fingers.

"A Devil's Trap." He explained and Evelynn studied it carefully.

"Isn't it just a pentacle?" She asked and the boys chuckled.

"Yeah, but it keeps them trapped if they step inside of it; devil's trap." He explained and she rolled her eyes at them. The room got quiet as they all stood there patiently.

Evelynn studied the boys carefully and she could tell that they were extremely tired. Sam had heavy bags under his eyes and Dean had rubbed his face almost three times within the past five minutes. She wanted to offer them into the living room but she still wasn't entirely sure if she should completely let her guard down.

"So," Sam turned towards Evelynn and studied her body language. She stood with her arms crossed and was leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. She seemed oddly comfortable in the situation, even though she was mentally deciding if she should trust them, but her calm demeanor slightly bothered Sam. "You are just okay with all of this?" He asked slightly befuddled.

"Peachy." She shrugged one shoulder and gave a small smile. She looked up at the giant young man and noticed how his face looked so innocent even though his body clearly was not that of a boys. "I don't really have a choice. Now, do I?" She asked and his eyebrows twitched downward while his mouth instinctively flashed a quick smile.

"You Kennersons are a strange breed." He chuckled and Evelynn laughed loudly.

"You should have met my mom." She sighed and looked towards the window absentmindedly.

"I-" he paused for a moment. "We knew your mom, actually." His body shifted and he avoided her sudden gaze.

"You did?" She asked almost shocked. "How long has my father known you two?"

"Well, we actually knew your brother first." Dean admit and Evelynn stared at him with surprise.

"Yeah, he and Dean are the same age. Our dads knew each other but they lost touch after the war. Our families are very similar in some ways." Sam added and Evelynn did her best not to scrutinize him with suspicious eyes. She couldn't help but wonder if it was their fault that Liam was brought into hunting these things.

"So I've been told." She glanced towards Dean who narrowed his eyes at her.

"You don't like us very much, do you?" Dean asked finally. Evelynn couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh.

"It's not that I don't like you," She tried to hide her smile. "I just don't trust you two. I mean, how could I? The moment you step in my door is just before my brother calls to tell my father that he is in trouble. Then, shortly after _that_ is when I learn that these creatures are real and that my life has kind of been a lie. I know I'm being a bit melodramatic but you have to admit that it is true. Although, you guys are probably used to this stuff by now." She admit with a bit of an attitude. The boys looked at each other being unable to deny the fact.

"Yeah, okay, I'll give you that." Dean leaned back on the counter and grabbed his beer from earlier. Evelynn watched him wrap his lips around the top of the bottle- he had a hard personality to decipher. Dean and Sam were both different characters although she could tell that they were a lot alike.

"I guess we can't convince you to trust us but can we at least convince you to have our word?" Sam asked. She noticed that they were doing a slight _good _cop _bad_ cop routine.

"Word on what?" Evelynn asked and Sam let out a small breath.

"That we aren't against you." Sam said simply but Evelynn flicked her eyes between him and Dean.

"I guess, I should at least give you guys that. I mean, you did save my life, I guess. How did you guys learn how to do all of this stuff?" She asked curiously and noticed that an empty salt container was sitting on the counter next to the full one.

"Well, our dad has been training us our whole lives. We learned how to shoot before we learned the alphabet." Dean explained and cleared his throat. "Has your dad taught you any of that?"

"Well, I mean, I've taken an interest in guns and what-not my whole life. It's kind of a thing that brought my father and me closer together. I prefer rifles but he prefers that I work with a shotgun or rifle now." She explained and Sam tried to hide his grin. "What?" Evelynn felt slightly subconscious about the fact.

"Your padre has been teaching you how to hunt without you even knowing." Dean chuckled and Evelynn shot a look to both of them.

"What do you mean?" Evelynn was very skeptical.

"Your dad told you not to take a _ring_ off?" Sam asked curiously as he stepped towards the young woman. She pulled her hand back instinctively but Sam threw his hands up to show that he did not intend to harm her.

"Yeah, it's a ring my mother gave me shortly before she was killed. Why?" She asked curiously as she showed Sam the ring that was on her right hand. It was a beautiful silver ring that also had darker colors woven around it. It was slightly bulky but Evelynn has treasured it for the past nine years.

"Is that silver inlaid with iron?" Sam asked almost shocked. He took her hand gently and inspected the ring even more. He flipped her hand over to look at the opposite side of the ring. He gave a small laugh at the sight. "Dude," He turned to Dean. "It's an anti-possession ring." He held her hand up in the air so that Dean could see.

"What are you talking about?" Evelynn pulled her hand back to inspect the ring herself.

"That symbol. It's like a pentacle with flames coming out of it?" Dean explained as him and Sam both reached for their collar to pull it down slightly. Evelynn was surprised to see the same symbol that was on her ring tattooed on each of their chests.

"So, it protects me from getting possessed?" She asked hesitantly and both boys nodded. "Then how did Liam get possessed? He had a necklace that had the same thing on it." She was truly irritated by the fact.

"Well, we found your brother's necklace in the back of our car. He wasn't wearing it for some reason and that's how he got possessed." Sam explained gently but Evelynn was still angry.

"How could he do something so stupid?" Evelynn's voice raised slightly in frustration.

"Hey, Ev' it's gunna be okay. Your dad will be back in any second and we're gunna figure this out." Dean tried to reassure her but she just glared at him.

"Only Liam calls me _Ev._" She sighed and leaned her elbows on the counter.

"Evelynn, we've gotten out of worse situations. I promise." Sam's voice was soothing but she just had a bad feeling about this. "I know what it's like to have your big bro' get into trouble. I give you my word." Sam spoke deliberately towards her. Dean could tell that Sam was really serious about this and he really hoped that he wasn't getting attached to this girl. Yeah, they were alike but the fact that Sam was willing to make this promise worried Dean. Their dad taught them not to entangle their feelings with the job but Sam was never too good at that.

Evelynn met Sam's intense gaze. She couldn't tell if Sam was speaking on past experience but she could just tell that Sam meant it. They both seemed like the kind of guys that she would want on her side through this. Dean was a soldier and Sam was the intelligent strategist but both were very good at what they did. She knew that if she didn't trust them and give them her own word they could easily drop her from their team. She wanted to trust them and she wanted them to also know that she had their backs as well.

"Sorry I yelled at you." Evelynn said after she silently accepted Sam's word.

"It's okay, sorry I invited myself in. I'm an older brother, it's what I do." He gave a goofy grin and it actually made Evelynn smile.

"I want you guys to know that I do have your backs. I can't really do much to help you but you also have my word. I'll do my best not to do anything too stupid." She grinned and both boys smiled at her.

"Well, we'll take your word if you can give us some food." Dean's expression was priceless which made Evelynn and Sam burst out laughing.

"We have tons." Evelynn said as she walked to the fridge. "I even have a fresh apple pie if you guys like it." She gestured to the stovetop. Dean looked at it with longing eyes and Evelynn grabbed the leftovers from the dinner her and her father had that night.

"I think we'll gladly take your word." Dean said as he moved towards the still warm pie.


End file.
